I'm Not Cute
by Francebetrollin
Summary: Summer was mostly Feliciano's favorite time of the year, yeah he liked Winter and how he could play in the snow and celebrate Christmas, but summer had to be the best. This was just a story that I wrote not to long ago and decided to post it up here. Real names are used. Be prepared for all the fluff that is going to happen.


**A/N: Just a story that I wrote not to long ago and decided to post it up here. Real names are used. Rated k+ just to be safe. Be prepared for all the fluff that is going to happen. Thank You for reading it and I hope you guy's enjoy it~ 333**

* * *

Summer was mostly Feliciano's favorite time of the year, yeah he liked Winter and how he could play in the snow and celebrate Christmas, but summer had to be the best.

You had the warm weather, the bright sunshine, all the plant's are growl back from winter and of course, going on picnic's.

To him, he loved picnic's. The thought of packing up all the wonderful foods he loved, Mostly Pasta, but with Ludwig's he of course had to pack a few other snacks.

He didn't mind though of course. It mostly gave him a change to try a few things and he recently tried some of Ludwig's wurst and he couldn't help but think it was the best thing ever, not as good as Pasta though.

He recently just finished packing up everything in a neat little basket he's been wanting to use for a while now. He packed a few sandwiches, some Pasta, Wurst, a few drinks like water, wine, and some sodas.

He also even went trough the trouble to find a blanket, a nice red, plaid blanket. He then packed it in the basket with all the food and closed the basket, walking back a few to examine it, smiling at the work he did and looked around for Ludwig, seeing that he just came down the stairs from taking and shower and getting dressed.

"Luddy! The basket is ready~" He sang happily and skipped out of the kitchen, seeing him in the dining room and hugged him tightly from behind, giggling.

"Oh, are you ready to go then?" He asked softly, turning around to face him and wrapping his arms around the other, causing the smaller one to blush deeply.

"Si, I am ready to go, the basket is ready and I got a blanket as well for us~" he sang happily once again, leaning up on his tippy toes to peck the other on the lips before pulling away going to get the basket, also hearing Ludwig chuckle as he ran off to the kitchen.

Once he got the basket ready, the two of them then headed out as soon as possible, trying to having the picnic during pleasant weather. But what made then even happier was that it was perfect weather, just as they wanted.

They then begin to head for the park. Not a long walk but stopped by to get some Ice cream on the way there to cool them down some from the hot sun that was beating down on them.

Once they got there they noticed that it wasn't so crowed, the park had a few kids running with their dog's and a few parent's and couple's taking a walk hand-in-hand.

Smiling brightly, Feliciano waited till Ludwig put down the blanket to set the basket down, sitting down with him and digging out a few plates to set the food on.

"Ve~ I hope you like what I packed, I took mostly everything I thought we would like~"

"I always like what you pack, Feli. I love your food no matter what." Ludwig said softly, giving the other a small smile and watched him as he blushed once again.

"Oh stop it, your making me blush. Here, have some of this~" Feliciano said happily to him, handing him a plate with a sandwich and a bottle of water.

Thanking him, Ludwig sat the plate down and slowly began to eat it, glancing at the other at times as he watched him dig into his Pasta and chuckled softly when he saw the other miss a piece of pasta from his mouth and grabbed a napkin, wiping it on the corner of his mouth and smiling at him.

"Hmm, you seem to always eat it so fast, that you miss your mouth when you do…" He said softly to him, placing the napkin to the side.

"Oh, Thank you though, Luddy~" He said happily to the other, giggling at cute laugh Ludwig always loved and looked around the park, his brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

" I just love going on picnic's with you, Luddy. It makes me so happy that I can hang with you and just enjoy a nice summer day~" He said happily, looking back at Ludwig who seemed to be blushing lightly, only making Feli giggle.

"Aw, you look so cute when you blush~" He said, giggling once again ad making him blush even more.

"I'm not cute, Feli. Now eat your Pasta." He said to him, looking down so he wouldn't see that his face was clearly as red as a tomato itself.

"Aww, but how can I, you look like a tomato and so cute that I don't want to eat~"

"I told you, I am not cute."

"Oh but you are~"

"Nein."

"Si~"

"Nein."

"Si~"

Ludwig sighed softly and decided to just accept it and nodded. He then looked back at the other once his blush was gone for sure and shook his head, smiling slightly.

"You just give up, will you." He said softly to him, widening his smile just a little and saw the other nod, a bright smile on his lips.

"Hehe, it's just funny when you deny it but it's so true~" He said cheerfully at him, taking a sip of his water and looking away from him, a cute smile on his face.

"It's also true that you are cute to, I mean look at the smile on your face." Ludwig said with a smirk, seeing the other blush deeply and looked away from him, shaking his head.

"I'm not cute, your the one whose cute." He said softly, still shaking his head.

"And what makes you think that?" Ludwig said to him, scooting closer to him and wrapping a arm around his waist to pull him closer, causing the other to blush even more.

"B-Because I'm not…" Feliciano said nervously, blushing deeply and looking down at the green grass, trying his best not to blush although he knew it was pretty impossible.

Ludwig smirked at him and place a small kiss on his cheek, pulling away but keeping his arr around his waist "Hmm, if you say so. You can call yourself not cute all you want, but no matter what your cute." He said to him, glancing at him before he looked around the park.

He could tell that it was getting late from the looks of things. He could see a lot of people getting ready to go home and also the sun was starting to set from behind the trees, making him squint just some and watched it was it went down.

"…How bout we just say were both cute… and get it over with…" Feliciano said softly after a few minutes, looking at Ludwig who nodded and sigh softly.

"Sounds like a good deal with me, not let's clean up and get ready to go home, it seems like it's getting late…" He said softly to the other, smiling at him and starting to pack up.

Nodding, Feliciano did the same thing and gave him a bright smile back. He then threw away the food that they finished in the trash and put the food that was left over in the basket, letting Ludwig fold up the blanket and put it in the basket just like before.

The two of them then headed home, hand-in-hand and watched as the sun slowly went down, soon making it night time and also watched as the stars soon came out, lighting up the sky in such a beautiful way that it almost left the tow breathless.

Ludwig smiled down at Feliciano, who was looking around as they walked home and mumbled. "Your still cute." Causing the other to blush and give him a playful glare. "I'm Not Cute."

The End.


End file.
